Jinchuuriki Bonds: Yokai Gakuen
by KyuubiDeity
Summary: Naruto, Killer Bee, and Gaara are on the verge of death after being captured in a sealing jutsu. Lying on their death beds Kami appears to them offering them the chance to leave their world to gain power that could tip the scale into their favor. Three worlds, Three Shinobi, one cause. First stop, Monster High! May get bumped up to rated M.
1. The Beginning

AU: I'm new to writing fanfictions but I'd like to give it a whirl. Any commentary acceptable. I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire.

"Gaara, Killer Bee!" Naruto yells as he forms his all so familiar cross shaped hand seal. "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**" In a poof of smoke three identical copies of Naruto form, before heading off into the surrounding forest in order to gather Nature Chakra. Killer bee leaps towards the prone Madara, arm reared back as he enters the second stage of his Bijuu Cloak, a large bull skull forming on his left arm. "**Lariat!**" Madara narrows his rippled eyes as the blue skeletal ribcage and left arm of his Susano'o jumps to life, glowing sinisterly as the unholy chakra construct backhands the incoming Jinchuuriki before palm thrusting the incoming wave of sand. Madara's brunette locks cloud his eyes as he starts to go through a sequence of hand seals. Gaara narrows his eyes before slamming his palms to the ground "**Sabaku No SubaNami!**" Walls of sand rise from every angle around Madara obscuring his sight, as well as dampening his hearing from the constant sound of sand colliding against sand as the high pitched screeching of a bell can be heard along with the cries of "**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken, Bijuudama!**" Madara's eyes widen from shock as a golden shuriken made of demonic and nature chakra breaks through the sand wall directly in front of him, the wind from its blades slices through the flesh on his cheek like paper, just as a ball of condensed chakra hurtles towards his side, burning him with its intense heat. Muttering a curse underneath his breath, he expels his chakra outwards while speaking the words "**Shinra Tensai**." The sheer power behind these words sends the dangerous projectiles careening away from his body, causing the normally blue sky to part for the bittersweet colors of destruction, as domes of gold and red illuminate the immediate area. Casting his glance towards the three Jinchuuriki he dully notes the fact that the nine-tails container had entered what he dubbed as 'The Perfect Sage' mode. Oh the fools really believed that they had the slightest chance in winning, time to show them true power. "The time for games has come to an end Jinchuuriki." Madara clasping his hands together begins to channel his chakra evenly throughout his body glowing a sinister purple as his Susano'o reappears, swiftly taking to a series of hand seals, grinning all the while.

Gaara's eyes widen in both fear and shock as he can feel the chakra required for whatever this technique may be, rolling off of Madara in waves. The Kazekage knew that whatever this jutsu was, that it was high SS class in power, maybe even beyond that. Turning to his fellow Jinchuuriki the normally stoic Kage speaks with a voice laced in panic "We need to stop him, now!" Bee with a cocky grin drops to all fours, channeling chakra to his eight blood red tail tips, leaking violet and white orbs as he rhymes "Our best bet, would be to go for a triple threat!" Inclining his head in a nod with an uncharacteristically serious face, Naruto begins to channel chakra to his palm as he normally would for a rasengan, however a bright orb of golden energy forms. 'Kurama I need more of your chakra!' The mighty Kitsune smirks channeling its chakra to his partner as the sphere gains a dark crimson tint, tripling in size. **_'Give him hell gaki_**!' Gaara channels the chakra of Shukaku into his sand, forming a spear of pitch black sand due to the potent nature of the Tanuki's chakra. '**_Be sure to end this brat, I have sleep to catch up on!_**' With respective cries of "**Bijuudama, Saba No Yari, and Kasu Hi Hanketsu,"** the trio unleash their strongest attacks in hopes of defeating their enemy. The very ground shatters from the immense force given off from these high SS ranked jutsu, as they rocket towards their target.

As the destructive forces soar towards their target, Madara snaps his eyes open as he yells out "**Kami no Chen**!" Chains of the brightest white shoot forth from his torso, cleaving through each attack easily overpowering them as they absorb the chakra from them increasing their strength, as they continue on their path of destruction towards the shocked Jinchuuriki. Naruto growls before creating a clone that tosses him into the air as a sphere of blue light the size of a basketball forms in his hand, increasing in size until it's larger than his body "**Odama Rasengan!**" The chain rears up aiming for his chest as Naruto slams his signature technique into the chain's spear-like head. The chain head burrows into the jutsu before shooting through the rear end,nembedding itself into his palm before forming roots that latch onto his chakra network, leeching what little chakra he has left. Shrieking in pain Naruto finds himself dragged into his mindscape, by the sound of metal piercing flesh. Gaara growls in frustration having thrown up a wall of sand to protect both himself and Bee after seeing what had happened to his closest friend. The seemingly unstoppable chains tear through the sand like a knife though wet paper, impaling both Jinchuurki through their navels. The chains link their minds as they stare horrified at the states their Bijuu are in. Each Bijuu has been impaled through their torsos by these chains, their chakra being drained rapidly. "Kurama, tell me what to do!" **"****_Naruto there's nothing you can do, somehow that bastard managed to get ahold of one of the old man's sealing jutsu…we're dying partner_****."** Bee turns to Gyuki silently asking the question on everyone's mind."**_Kyuubi is right Bee…Madara won." _**Silence falls among the six comrades as the news settles in. Gaara surprisingly is the one to break the silence "We accomplished many feats…I say we lived a life worth living." Grinning a fox-like grin Naruto laughs before looking at the Jinchuuriki and Bijuu assembled. "I'm glad to have known you all, Gaara, Kurama, Gyuki, Shukaku, Octopops!" Crossing his arms across his chest Bee smirks "Stop being so sappy ya fool, we went out pretty cool." Shukaku rolls his eyes as the light fades away "**_Odd humans you three are…almost like the old man._**"

The three Jinchuuriki and Bijuu open their eyes as they feel immense heat hit their flesh, revealing nothing but white for as far as the eye can see. Gaara being the first to break out of his stupor turns to the others "What happened? Is this the afterlife?" Before the others can voice their thoughts an angelic giggle resounds throughout the ethereal plane, causing them all to tense up. "**_Up here._**" Their heads shoot skyward to see a woman with long flowing white hair in a white kimono staring down at them. Her hair falls to her waist, her eyes pure silver reflecting all that they see. Her bust size was a modest low D cup, and her hips were nice and curvy. She smiles serenely at them holding her arms out in a welcoming manor. "**_I'm so glad to meet you all finally._**" Voicing his confusion Naruto speaks up "Who are you?" A shit eating grin comes across her angelic features "**_I am Kami, and you three are my chosen warriors." _**

I was unsatisfied with my first chapter, so I redid it. I'll try to update daily, and hopefully I'll have another chapter before the end of today. Be sure to review so I can take your thoughts into consideration.


	2. Meeting

**AU: Alright this one may be short, but enjoy! **

"Chosen warriors?" Gaara stares at the woman like she's insane, unsure of how to take this new information, however he would at least try to show her the respect her title held. Naruto on the other hand showed no such restraint "YOU'RE KAMI?!" His outburst was quickly silenced by a large fist to the head, courtesy of an irritated Kurama. "**_SHUT IT GAKI!_**" Kami giggles at this while the others sweatdrop on thought crossing everyone's mind. 'Those two sure are alike...' Gyuki shakes his head before turning to address the Goddess "**_Mind telling us why a Goddess would take time out of her busy day to have an audience with three humans, and Demons?_**" Clapping her hands together the woman smiles "**_Right, well that's because I'd like to offer you all the chance to gain the power needed to win this war!_**" That statement brings dumbfounded looks to all present. Not that they'd ever admit it, mind you. Naruto in a burst of pure speed appears next to the Goddess shaking the life out of her while shooting out questions "How can you help?! Aren't we dead?! Why is the sky blue?! WHAT IS THE SECRET BEHIND RAMEN?! TELL ME DAMMIT!" Gaara shaking his head, engulfs Naruto in his sand, lifting him away from the now spiral eyed Goddess. Shaking her head free of stars, the Goddess glares at the suspended Naruto before giving Gaara a grateful look. Kurama swats Naruto out of the air muttering something about 'Idiotic blondes' before giving the Goddess his full attention, having his own questions to ask. "**_How would we achieve this power? And what do you get out of this?_**" The Goddess smiles inwardly glad to see that she's piqued their interest, her inner chibi waving a banner with the words success on it in big golden letters.

"**_If you all were to agree I'd send you to three dimensions to gather the skills needed to overwhelm Madara and win this war. However I cannot return the chakra that has been stolen from you all so far by Madara, as that would be direct interference with mortal affairs, which is a big No, No. So basically, you tailed beasts will have less than half of your chakra available to you, until your chakra reserves replenish fully. Normally that wouldn't be an issue, however seeing as there's a great darkness that will engulf these worlds, I'm kind of depending on you all to stop this very darkness._**" Killer Bee having remained silent this whole time finally speaks up "So what you're telling us is that we'll be heading into these worlds weaker than normal, and not just that, but we'll be fighting in their wars?" Giving a subtle nod the Goddess coughs into her fist as she composes herself. "**_Yes, that is the case Killer Bee. I know it's a lot to ask but-_**""We'll do it." The Goddess turns to the blonde haired Uzumaki, mildly shocked at his sudden acceptance of fighting another worlds battles. Gaara smiles inwardly, having already guessed the reaction of his blonde friend. "Well if Uzumaki will go…so shall I. It is the duty of the Kazekage to protect the sand village. I surely can't do that if I'm dead." Killer Bee grins before turning to the Goddess before them "It's not my style to go out like some chump, plus who knows this could be fun, yeah~" Casting her glance to the Bijuu for confirmation, they simply grunt in acknowledgement. "**_The bastard Uchiha has to pay for what he's done to my siblings._**" "**_We Bijuu watch out for each other, so if it means being sealed back into Bee, then by all means Kami-san._**" "**_If it means I can kill more, then hell yeah, hahaha!_**"

Smiling she knew she made the right choice as they all become bathed in a blue light. "**_Thank you all so much, this first world may have a few surprises in store but nothing you can't handle._**" Naruto smiles cockily to her, reaching up to tighten his Hitai-ate on his forehead, before giving her a thumbs up. "You can count on us!" A flash of light fills the area, revealing that the six would be heroes are now gone, most likely in their new world. Kami smiles glancing towards her feet as she giggles. "This will be the push needed to bring balance across the dimensions." The light illuminating this plane of existence slowly fades away as Kami simply vanishes from her original spot.

Kuyou laughs as Moka delivers kick after bone shattering kick to his unmoving torso. "**_IS THIS IT? IS THIS ALL THE S CLASS SUPER MONSTER CAN DO?!_**" Catching her leg within the palm of his hand Kuyou smirks, watching as her face contort from shock to agonizing pain, as his sacred fox fire begins to burn away at her flesh. Releasing her leg he unleashes a myriad of blows to her face and torso before sweeping her off of her feet with his tail, kicking her descending body through a wall. "MOKA!" Tears stream down Kurumu Kurono's cheeks at the sight of Moka being tossed around like a ragdoll. Casting her glance to the charred body of her Destined One, Tsukune, she suppresses a sob unable to accept the fact that he may be dead. So what if he was a human?! It shouldn't matter, after all this school was about coexisting with humans! Moka had injected her vampire blood into him, but even then Tsukune hadn't show the slightest sign of coming back to them! Moka coughs up a gob f her own crimson blood, dragging herself out of the debris from the wall she had flew into. God she looked a mess with blood pouring from a cut on her forehead, as well as the third degree burn she had suffered on her leg. Wincing in pain she falls to her knees, her damaged leg unable to support her weight for much longer. Her confidence began to falter as she gazed at the Kitsune. She wasn't sure if she could keep this up any longer…she gave too much of her blood to Tsukune, with nothing to show for it. Kuyou laughs to himself, slowly stalking towards the fallen vampire. "**_This is your own fault, you know? Yokai and humans are just never meant to mix. You became weak by association, fell for the human emotion of 'compassion.' Fufufu..In the monster world it's all about power, I at least expected a vampire to know that! But I digress, goodbye, Newspaper club!_**" Whipping his tails around in a circular motion Kuyou launches a large wheel of blue flames towards the defeated club members, this would have certainly finished them for good, however…"**_Sunakabe!_**" A giant wall of sand suddenly rises between the club members and their demise, the sand holding out against the intense flames before shattering into glass pieces. Kuyou bares his fangs in rage starting to go on another rant before a shadow swiftly overtakes him, sending him flying into the air from a swift spinkick to the jaw, giving him a quite intimate relationship with the ground.

The club members open their eyes to see a man with blonde hair wearing an all-black blazer with an orange shirt underneath with a black spiral in the center. On his left arm there's a headband with what appears to be a spiral leaf symbol, and he's wearing blue denim jeans with black shoes with orange highlights. The man turns back to look at them his now revealed to be sapphire eyes gazing into their own. Kurumu's cheeks begin to burn as she blushes from the sight of their savior. Placing a hand over her beating heart she tries her best to quell her blush. 'W-Why is my heart beating faster?' Kuyou growls as he picks himself up, his flames burning a bright white. "**_You will pay for that you infernal-_**"Before he can even finish his sentence Kuyou finds himself with a mouth full of sand. The blonde haired man laughs looking to hi right "Good job Gaara!" This causes the girls to follow the blonde haired man's gaze to a red haired man with a red formal shirt that's partially tucked into black jeans. To complete his appearance the man has a similar headband but with a gourd instead of a leaf, wrapped around his left leg, as well as a pair of black converses. The newly named Gaara smirks before speaking in a tone devoid of life that sends shivers down their spines. "Naruto you should really focus on the flaming dust bunny in front of you." If Kuyou was pissed before he was absolutely livid now, glaring at the newcomers with such intensity, you'd think he could incinerate them from a glance alone. "**_I'm going to vaporize you both to ashes along with the rest of this filth!_**" Naruto rolls his eyes, pulling out a tri-pronged kunai from seemingly nowhere. "Not the first time I've heard that."

**ANDDDDDDDD done. Tell me what you guys think, I'll try to update daily, if not then every other day. Leave some pairing suggestions as well. **


	3. Conclusive Victory

**AU: Alright guys, I edited my first two chapters before starting this one so sorry for the wait. Enjoy, and feel free to drop a comment below. I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire **

Kuyou roars in anger rushing towards the blonde haired nuisance, rearing his fist back enveloping it in white flames. Thrusting his fist towards the blonde's torso, he smirks as he can hear the satisfying sound of bones splintering due to his massive power. Oh, these infernal wretches would pay dearly for making a mockery of him, now all he needs to do is- wait where had the blonde buffoon gone off to, and where in the Nine Hells did a log come from?! Feeling the cold metal of a blade against his neck, Kuyou's eyes widen. "Now what was that about vaporizing me?" That arrogant fool! He could just feel the cockiness flowing from the blonde behind him! Shaking in uncontrollable anger, Kuyou releases a spire of flames from his body, causing Naruto to leap away, in order to gain some kind of distance seeing as the wisps of fire had singed his whiskered cheek. An exasperated Gaara stands by his side, arms crossed over his well-toned chest. "You just have to piss people off don't you?" Giving a nervous chuckle Naruto scratches his cheek with a lone finger. The flames part, showing a new side of Kuyou. His hair has become white flames, his normally yellow eyes are now glowing an eerie white. Across his body the Japanese Kanji for fire can be seen scattered around randomly. The most alarming feature happens to be the fact that he now has six tails instead of four. Gaara narrows his eyes as he glances around the battlefield, creating plans and accounting for certain variables. He may have picked up a few things from Shikaku during his time as head of the Shinobi Alliance. "Naruto, I need you get him to stand in the center of the room, can I count on you to do that?" Grinning Naruto gives Gaara a mock salute, before dashing towards the enraged kitsune. Kuyou swipes his arm out towards the blonde, creating a wave of white fire that travels towards the blonde. From within the flames, the blonde's blade flew towards him, before being quickly snatched out of the air. Laughing, Kuyou looks down to examine the blade, the blonde surely couldn't have thought that this little knife could harm him? Ha, such stupidity! His thoughts were cut short, as in a flash of orange the blonde appeared in front of him slamming a bue orb into his gut. "**Rasengan!**" His mouth held open in a silent scream Kuyou's form is held suspended above the blonde's wrist, before he is sent rocketing towards one of the rooms many pillars. His body crashes into it causing the piller to crack as dust falls from the ceiling.

As the dust clears Kuyou can be seen getting to his feet, his yokai already repairing the damage that the blonde's strange attack had caused. Naruto narrows his eyes retrieving his Hiraishin kunai, holding it defensively in front of his body. "**_Nice trick fool, but I won't fall for the same thing twice._**" Kuyou lunges for the blonde in a show of pure speed holding a sphere similar to the blondes own in his reared back hand, only it is made of pure fire. "**_Let me show you how it's done!_**" Slamming his attack into the center of the blonde's chest Kuyou relishes the pained expression the blonde wears. The hyperactive blonde is sent flying through a wall as more dust falls from the ceiling. Kuyou grins sending fireball after searing fireball at the blondes downed form, dust blanketing the blonde from his sight. Kurumu falls to her knees with a horrified expression as for some reason, the very thought of their blonde savior dying, filled her with dread.

Moka stands up shakily starting to run towards Kuyou as a hand latches onto her shoulder. Swinging her head to look back at the person holding her back she'd hiss baring her fangs. "GIN LET GO!" Calmly glaring at her Gin tightens his grip on her shoulder. "You won't last a minute out there, look at you! You can barely stand, let alone fight! Just let those two strangers handle it." Moka growls starting to argue more before a groan reaches everyone's ears. Whipping her head towards Tsukune's body she tears up seeing that he's now on his feet. "I…what happened? The last thing I remember is being really hot-GAH!" Yelping in surprise as the three women he considers close friends, tackle him to the ground each crying into his chest, or arms in some case. "W-We thought we lost you-desu!"Yukari sobs, crying into his torso, as Mizore glares into his eyes with her own tear filled ones "If you ever hide anything from me again, I'll freeze you." Kurumu suddenly smothers his face into her ample chest as she cries heavily "Tsukune, you're my Destined One, I don't care if you're a human!" Just as Moka prepares to speak Kuyou roars in rage. Swinging their heads to the fight their eyes widen in shock as Naruto calmly steps out from within the wall, without a scratch on him. Aside from the ruined clothes, he was perfectly fine! Kurumu unknowingly releases a sigh of relief, drawing curious glances from the others. "Wow you almost got me there Kitsu-teme!" Smirking, the blonde rushes towards Kuyou, rolling underneath a fireball aimed for his torso before delivering a chakra enhanced punch to his left leg, delivering an uppercut to Kuyou's descending chest, sending him soaring into the roof. Kicking up dust Kuyou's body descends only to receive a well-placed fist to the center of his body, causing him to hack up blood, his body balancing on the blonde's fist.

Gaara's eyes snap open as he flares his chakra, signaling to Naruto that he's prepared to end this. Naruto tosses Kuyou's body towards the center of the room, forming his signature cross shaped hand seal as three clones poof to life next to him, rushing the recovering Kuyou. Kuyou growls swiping at the three blondes, destroying them with the heat rolling off of him alone. As the clones 'die' a large cloud of smoke obscures his vision. Deciding not to let up on his assault Kuyou lurches towards the blonde, or at least he would if he could move that is. Glaring down at his feet, his eyes widen as wave after wave of sand pools around his feet. Gaara clasps his hands together uttering the words "**Suna Tsunami!**" A tsunami of sand rises to the rooftop before crashing down on the Kitsune. Kuyou's flames protect him from the oncoming wave of sand, turning it into glass, however it soon overtakes him, burying him beneath the mini desert. Twisting his palm upward, Gaara commands the sand he had placed within the roof to crush the water pipes within above them. Gallons of water crashes down onto the sand causing it to clump together and become heavier. Kuyou shrieks in rage as the wet sand prevents him from combusting himself into flames, weighing down on him where even the slightest movement became impossible. As the pipes drain clean Gaara stands from his kneeling position giving a cocky smile to his fellow Jinchuuriki. "And that's how you defuse the situation, Naruto." Rolling his eyes, the blonde chuckles before the sound of someone clearing their throat can be heard. Casting their gazes to the side, the members of the newspaper club can be seen staring at them with shocked expressions. Lifting a hand in mock salute Naruto lifts a brow. "Uh….Yo?"

That's a wrap, Let me know what you guys think. Deity. Out!


	4. How much did you say?

**AU: Hey , guys I'm back again with a new chapter for you all! Kinda short but still..Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire. **

"Yo? Yo?! What the hell do you mean yo?! Who are you two?!" Kurumu stalks towards the blonde stabbing her finger to his chest, glaring furiously into his eyes. "You owe us an explanation, whiskers!" Naruto stares at the blue haired woman in shock, he'd just saved her life and this is the thanks he gets?! "Oi, the name's not whiskers! It's Naruto! NA-RU-TO!" Growling Kurumu stands on her tiptoes glaring into his eyes, "I'll call you whatever I want, Whiskers!" Gaara and the others sweatdrop at the two butting heads. Yukari turns to Gaara, pointing at Naruto with a shy smile. "Is he always like that?" Gaara sighs while closing his eyes, arms folded across his chest. "Sadly, yes…I take it the same goes for you well-endowed friend..?" Mizore surprisingly answers the redhead. "The big breasted bimbo over there has a low blood supply to her brain so she can be quite…special." Gaara opens an eye to identify the source of this new voice, to see a purple haired girl, with azure eyes with a small hint of purple. Moka steps between the two arguing, glaring heatedly at Naruto. "Who are you two." The way she phrased it was more of a demand than a question. Naruto quirks an eyebrow at the silver haired woman. "Why should we tell you? Last I checked we just saved your skins." Growling Moka takes a step towards the blonde gritting her teeth. "We didn't ask you to a damn thing, so don't insinuate that we owe you. You just showed up out of nowhere, defeating Kuyou like it was child's play! Moreover I can't detect the slightest hint of yokai emanating from you...who and what are you." Gaara and Naruto exchange glances, unsure of how to answer her question. Gaara having the better tact out of the two in situations like these, walks towards the frustrated woman. "We would like to keep our identities a secret, all you need to know is that we saved you." Growling Moka lashes out to kick the redhead, eyes narrowed in anger. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" To the surprise of everyone, minus one blonde shinobi, the redhead explodes in a shower of sand. "You should really learn to control your anger, or else someone could really get hurt.." The entire group turns with shocked expressions to the center of the room to see Gaara with his arms crossed, wearing an amused smirk. Gaara holds his palm skyward raising his hand slowly as the sand to his left, parts to make way for a large clump of solidified sand holding an unconscious Kuyou. "Naruto we should deliver this guy to the Headmaster for payment. We've been delayed long enough." Naruto nods, disappearing in a flash of orange, reappearing next to his comrade clasping his hand onto his shoulder. Giving the six flabbergasted club members an eye smile, Naruto chuckles. "Another time, newspaper club." With a flash orange they are gone leaving a group of confused teenagers with an endless amount of questions. "Okay seriously what happened after I died?!"

Mikogami sighs, eying the stack of paperwork sitting on his desk. How long had it taken for it to reach that height? Maybe he could get that Ruby girl to do this stack for him…along with the dimension full of paperwork…A flash of orange illuminates his room for a brief second, drawing him out of his musings. Peering around the stack of paperwork, he smiles seeing the mercenaries he had hired in the event that the newspaper club would fail in defeating Kuyou. The redhead one, Gaara if he remembered correctly, tosses the battered body of Kuyou towards his desk, the Youko landing on the tiled floor with a thud. "There's your Kitsune. A few broken bones but alive all the same, just as we agreed. Now who do we see about our payment, you or the masochistic witch?" "Actually I'd like to offer you both a place in my academy." Naruto rolls his eyes. "Not interested, now about our payment, Daddy has ramen to buy." Mikogami smirks, eyes glimmering in mischief. "Shame, I guess you wouldn't like to hear about the unlimited supply of ramen.." "The what..?"

Done


	5. First Day part 1

**AU: Hey guys I'm back again with a new chapter, I'll try not to be as chaotic, but please understand I have a quite busy schedule to work with. So until I get more organized, the chapters may not be as good as they can be. Thanks for working with me guys. Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire. **

The next day the news of Kuyou's defeat, spread like wildfire. Somehow along the way, the story was told that Tsukune defeated the Youko. Of course this brought more attention to the human, as everyone began to wonder what type of Yokai he was. Tsukune sighs, waiting outside of the girl's dorm for his friends. He frowns thinking back to the day he 'died.' The image of their saviors constantly came to mind, was he the only one grateful that they appeared? From what he was told, almost everyone died until those two appeared. So why were the others so hostile at the very thought of them. Then again, at least Yukari seemed to be grateful..Gin just didn't care really. A gruff voice draws Tskune from his musings, as a shadow looms over him. "Are you Aono Tsukune?" Sweating heavily, Tsukune turns to look at the behemoth of a man standing behind him. Kami, this guy was huge! He had blonde hair, and dark sinister eyes. His entire body was composed of pure muscle. The man's face was contorted in a frown as he narrowed his eyes at Tsukune, almost as if he was sizing him up. "I asked if you were Aono Tsukune." Tsukune trembles in fear his mouth suddenly dry, he chalked that up to his excessive sweating. "I-I am..W-why do you ask?" The man smiles, bringing his hands up to his chest, cracking his knuckles one by one. "I hear you're the strongest in the school. I want to test your strength. Although you really don't look like much.." Tsukune's eyes widen as he takes a step back, panicking. "I-I'm really not all that strong, and who are you anyway?!" The man points a thumb to his chest, exuding pride. "I'm Rikiishi Chopper, one of the strongest in the school! My goal was to defeat Kuyou, however you beat me to it, so that makes you the strongest!" Rearing his fist back, his body tilted to the left as he channels yokai to his fist, chopper glares at Tsukune. "Prepare yourself Aono Tsukune!"

Tsukune clenches his eyes shut, raising his arms for at least some form of protection from the incoming blow. Seconds went by before Tsukune slowly opens his eyes, wondering why his body wasn't screaming in pain. The blonde man from earlier was standing between himself and Chopper, with Chopper's outstretched fist in his palm. He was wearing a modified version of the school uniform, where the normally green blazer and slacks were now pitch black with an orange tie. Chopper growls his arm trembling as he applies more force into his fist, attempting to overpower the blonde. Tsukune's jaw hits the floor as he gapes at the blonde. 'What the hell was this guy?! He was easily holding the behemoth back with just a hand!' The blonde narrows his eyes sighing in annoyance. "Oi, big guy, you're not gonna get me to move. So why don't you just stop." Kurama scoffs within the seal. "_**The only reason your arm isn't broken is because of my chakra reinforcing your muscle fibers and bones**_." 'Yeah but he doesn't know that!' Naruto grumbles to himself, ducking underneath a backhand before jumping a foot above the giant, delivering a punishing axe kick to his skull. Chopper buckles underneath the force of the chakra enhanced kick, slamming face first into the ground creating a mini crater. Tucking his hands into his pocket, Naruto turns to Tsukune giving him a once over. "You're that guy who died." Tsukune sweatdrops before nodding his head before realizing that he never really thanked the mysterious blonde. "Umm..My name's Aono Tsukune, what's yours?" Naruto grins extending his hand for a hand shake. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you Tsukune!" Tsukune grins, taking the blondes hand. "Nice to meet you too, Naruto-san. I just wanted to thank you for saving my friend's lives." Naruto frowns before giving Tsukune's hands a 'light' squeeze. "No need to be formal, I hate honorifics. Just call me Naruto." Tsukune gives a silent scream, the bones pressing close together as he swiftly nods to the blonde. Smiling Naruto laughs smacking Tsukune on the back. "There we go! Let's go get some Ramen!" Tsukune smiles, nodding as he follows the blonde to the cafeteria, having forgotten why he was outside of the girls dorm.

The girls exit their dorm, expecting to see Tsukune, but instead they see a guy face down on the ground. Moka furrows her brow cutely gaining a puzzled look. "Hm..I thought I heard Tsukune out here.." Mizore glances at the ground, narrowing her eyes. "There were three people here." Yukari looks at the stoic girl voicing her confusion. "How do you know?" Mizore waves her hand, a flurry of snow landing on the ground before icing over to reveal three different trails, one leading to the behemoth getting intimate with ground, the two others headed toward the school. Kurumu's tail pops out from underneath her skirt, her wings folding out from her back as her nails elongate. "Someone must've kidnapped Tsukune!" The others nod, racing towards the school with the intent to bring bodily harm to whoever took their beloved.

In the cafeteria Tsukune laughs as Naruto explains the power of ramen. "Naruto, I don't think ramen can cure cancer." The blonde slams his hand on the table, raising a hand to the sky. "Ramen is Kami's gift to us all! It can cure any disease and it has so many flavors! Doctors have spent decades searching for the key to immortality, but it was under their noses this whole time!" Tsukune tears up laughing before raising his hands to the sky as well. "Praise Ramen!" Naruto gives Tsukune a one armed hug yelling "Yes! Praise it! When the end of days come, we the true believers will be delivered to the promised lands of noodles and broth!" The other student's sweatdrop watching the pair, wondering if they've gone insane, as four woman race into the cafeteria. "Get away from Tsukune!" Naruto turns to see the four woman racing towards him, recognizing them as the girls he saved, the new edition was the pink haired girl. Tsukune steps forward, his arm around Naruto's neck as he laughs "Hey guys, look at who I found!" Mizore's hands turn into long claws made of ice as she and Kurumu glare at the blonde. "Whiskers, what did you do to Tsukune!" Naruto grins giving Tsukune a pat on the back as he laughs "I enlightened him!" Apparently that wasn't the right answer, seeing as a dagger made of ice narrowly missed his family jewels. The blonde begins to sweat profusely taking a step away from the two women with crazed glints in their eyes. "Umm..Tsukune a little help here?" Tsukune chuckles standing between the blonde and his wo friends. "Girls, Girls, This is Naruto, my new friend!" Naruto nods swiftly, not wanting to experience a dagger to the sack, and those nails looked like they'd hurt! Kurumu glares at the blonde before sighing. "Sorry about that..we're just overprotective." Naruto nods before smirking "I can see that." Moka smiles walking towards the blonde. "Nice to meet you Naruto-san." Naruto smiles brightly giving the pinkette girl a one armed hug, sticking his tongue out at the other two. Kurumu growls narrowing her eyes at the blonde, her heart aching just from him hugging Moka. 'What's wrong with me?' Naruto smiles glancing down towards the pinnkette. "So, what's your name?" Moka blushes due to her close proximity to the blonde, before smiling sweetly at him. "I'm Akashiya Moka, Naruto- san." She then points to the others naming them off. "The blue-haired girl is Kurumu Kurono, The purple haired one is Mizore Shirayuki, and that's Yukari Sendo." Naruto smiles, giving the women a formal bow before giving them his signature smile. "Nice to meet you all!" Yukari and Moka smile, while Mizore gazes impassively at the blonde. Kurumu however just frowns, crossing her arms underneath her impressive bust, huffing in indignation. "Yeah, yeah, nice to meet you Whiskers." Naruto gains a tick mark as he gives a Sai like smile. "You must have a terrible memory, or maybe your ears are just full of wax. It's Naruto, not whiskers." Kurumu snorts before staring at the blonde. "And I told you that I'd call you whatever I want whiskers." Tsukune gives a nervous laugh as he pats Naruto on the back. "So, Naruto who's your homeroom teacher?"Stuffing his hand into his pocket, Naruto pulls out a crumpled up ball of paper, unfolding it to reveal it to be his schedule. "Um, it says Shizuka Nekonome." Tsukune smiles before giving a small laugh. "You have the same homeroom as us then." Naruto smiles before giving an energetic fist pump. "Let's go then!"

Gaara sighs, crossing his arms over his chest as he sits at his desk. He can hear the students talking about how strange he looks, but he quite simple didn't care. He just like Naruto, was wearing a modified version of the school uniform. The normally green suit, was a dark pale red, the undershirt tan in color with a black tie. Feeling the presence of someone next to his desk he can see a large brown haired male sneering at him. "You're in my seat punk." Gaara gives the man a stoic look before shrugging his shoulders, closing his eyes once more. The punk themed delinquent growls rearing his fist back to punch the redheaded kid as someone clears their throat. He glances to the front, seeing Ms. Nekonome giving him a disapproving look. "Saizou, you can find a seat elsewhere, or should I send you to the Headmaster?" Giving a 'tch' in indignation, Saizou glares at the kid once more before turning to find a seat in the back of the class, vowing to give the kid a 'lesson.' Laughter can be heard from the hall as Tsukune and his harem walk through the door, each taking their seats, leaving one smiling blonde at the front of the class.

Gaara opens an eye, spotting the blonde before standing up, making his way to the front slowly. The two give each other a noticeable nod before waiting for Miss Nekonome to give them their cue. She smiles to them before addresing her class. "Now class we have two new exchange students, if you two would be so kind as to introduce yourselves?" Naruto grins pointing a hand to his chest. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and my friends. I dislike people who betray their friends and family. My dream is to become Hokage!" The students give him a strange look for the last part, but overall he seemed like a good guy. Most of the girls were already wondering if he already had someone. Gaara opens his eyes speaking in a calm voice, but one that demands attention. "I am Gaara no Sabaku, and I like my friends. I dislike people who would bring harm to them or their causes." Again the students nod, accepting his answer as a good one. All except Saizou that is. Naruto turns to Shizuka giving a small charming smile, one that causes her heart to flutter. "So, Shizuka-chan, where should I sit?" She smiles before pointing to a seat next to a blue haired girl with yellow beads in her hair. Naruto gives a small wave to his friends, before taking a seat next to the girl, giving her a once over. Her hair was a lighter shade of blue then Kurumu's and she wasn't as well-endowed as her either, but she was very beautiful in here own right. Extending a hand in friendship he smiles. "Nice to meet you, you are..?" The girl glances at his hand in mild shock but accepts it smiling. "I'm Tamao…Tamao Ichinose." Naruto grins, unknowingly making the girl blush. "Nice to meet you, Tamao-chan." Gaara eyes his friend with a small smirk. 'Looks like Naruto may have his own little fan-club by the end of this..' Shukaku snorts giving his own input. **_'All I know is, by the end of this you should have a girlfriend Gaki. I'm starting to think you're homo or something!' _**

**Done for now. For those of you wondering where Bee is' he's still working as a mercenary. With a certain vampire I may add.**


	6. First day part 2

**"AU: Alright guys, thank you for you cooperation! Without further ado, here's the next chapter! P.S. Please tell me if I've gotten better. **

Naruto groans low, his head on his desk as he froths from the mouth. "Ramen..." How long was school supposed to be?! More importantly, when was lunch, he was starving! What type of school lasts all day? Back in the ninja academy, school only took about three hours. Kurama shakes his head, watching his jinchuuriki.

Tamao giggles, watching the blonde next to her. _'I wonder what type of Yokai he is? Maybe I can get him to join the swim club but as my personal pet..' _Giggling to herself a massive blush spreads out on her cheeks, as she imagines 'playing' with the blonde. She could just see it now the blonde shirtless and fulfilling her ever wish.

Gaara sweatdrops watching the two, ignoring the heated glare that Saizou continues to send his way. Was he supposed to feel intimidated? If so the punk was doing a terrible job. Gaara had seen bugs more terrifying then him. Given they were massive man-eating bugs, but still. Gaara passively stares at the yokai leaking a small amount of killing intent. The weaker yokai in the class begin to feel nauseous, breaking out into a cold sweat. Saizou on the other hand sweats profusely, his blood running cold from the sheer force of unwavering power behind the redheads stare.

'W-What is this guy?! Could he be a vampire too?!'

Smirking inwardly, Gaara cuts the flow of killing intent the class giving a collective sigh as the otherworldly pressure lifts. Tsukune and the gang however give the scarlet haired boy a curious glance, each trying to figure out how he did that. Whatever that pressure was, it wasn't yokai. As a matter of fact, if they were to focus hard enough they'd see that he didn't have a trace of yokai, nor did Naruto. Mizore however found the most interest in the redhead. His abilities were like hers in a sense, both were forces of nature. She still couldn't forget his display of power against Kuyou...he somehow changed the landscape in an instance! Power like that took years to master, but how could that be? He was the same age as her, if not younger.

'I've got to talk to him..' shifting her sucker between her lips her gaze turns towards the blonde that had fought alongside him. His abilities weren't unheard of, after all most elementals possesed the power to create mass like the sphere he had. But from what she was aware of they couldn't create carbon copies of themselves, nor could they teleport. Then came his healing factor..No one should've been able to walk away from a barrage of whitehot foxfire as if it was nothing. The Yuki-Onna for once in her life, was completely clueless.

Naruto sighs, before glancing up towards the clock. Fifteen minutes until lunch. Why couldn't time move faster?! That's it, he was going to start packing ramen for class. I mean seriously, who even came up with the idea of school! Fidgeting in his seat the hyperactive blonde tries to find something to do. He just couldn't sit and do nothing, he was a mercenary for Kami's sake! Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turns to see a smiling Tamao.

"Uzumaki-san would you like to eat lunch with me?"

Chuckling, Naruto smiles "Please drop the suffixes, call me Naruto! And I kinda promised my new friends I'd sit with them. Maybe you can come over?"

Tamao smiles brightly at the blonde,"Of course Naruto I'd love to."

This interaction however didn't go unnoticed by a seething succubus. She didn't know why seeing the blonde talking to the mermaid made her heart cringe. Inhaling slowly she tries to compose herself. 'It's only because she tried to hurt Tsukune..yeah, I just don't want the blonde idiot to die yet. But...why does my heart leap out for him..could he be my Destined one? No! Tsukune and only Tsukune holds my heart!' Glaring at the two she huffs crossing her arms under her chest looking out of the classroom window, drawing curious looks from her friends.

Right as Tsukune is about to question her about what's on her mind the lunch bell ring. In a flash of bright orange the blonde is gone, the door wide open, papers flying around the hall. Sweatdropping Gaara sighs, before disappearing in an explosion of sand. Everyone including Nekenome gasp in surprise, well everyone excluding Tsukune and the gang as they've already seen this happen before.

Shaking from her stupor Nekenome speaks up. "Um...class is dismissed, don't forget to study for your test tomorrow!" Everyone prepares to leave as Moka stops. This scent...it smelled so good! Closing her eyes in bliss she follows the smell to Naruto's desk. Looking down she can see a small droplets of blood, but how...? Then it hits her, the blonde had been banging his head against the desk earlier on in class. Trailing her finger along the hard wood of the desk, she lifts her blood covered finger to her lips taking a hesitant lick. Her eyes turn into stars as she releases a low sexual moan. His blood was so good! It wasn't to sweet, nor to sour! It was the perfect blend, and caused her body to heat up. Grinding her legs together she moans low slowly getting aroused.

"M-Moka are you okay?" Tsukune couldn't believe his eyes! Moka seemed really aroused, and he couldn't see why. M-Maybe it was time for him to make a move.

"I-I'm fine Tsukune-kun. I'm really hungry now, let's go to lunch." She felt so say ashamed! But it wasn't her fault that Naruto had the best blood she'd ever tasted. It was so rich, and tasty that she couldn't help herself..Maybe he'd start letting her feed off of him? With that thought in mind, Moka hurries to the school cafeteria, leaving a flabbergasted Tsukune.

"M-Moka wait up!"

In the cafeteria Kurumu and the others can only stare in shock at the blonde as he moves on to his eighth bowl of ramen. Lunch had just started five minutes ago, this shouldn't even be possible! Gaara on the other hand was only on his third bowl, but even then that was way to fast! Kurumu huffs taking the ramen bowl from the blonde, giving him a glare.

"How can you eat this stuff, it's bad for you! Also, slow down! It's not going anywhere!"

Naruto rolls his eyes, and opens and closes his left hand. "Nag, Nag, Nag! Can I get my ramen back?" Kurumu trembles in rage before slowly breaking apart her chopsticks, eating the ramen while glaring at the in shock at the audacity of the bluenette Naruto leaps across the table towards her. In a tangle of limbs they find themselves in a compromising position.

Blinking in confusion our favorite blonde can only see darkness along as smelling something sweet.

"What the hell happened to the lights?!"

"P-Pervert!" Kurumu leaps up from where she was sitting on his face a massive blush spread out on her cheeks. T-That pervert saw her panties! B-but his breath did feel on her-No! Why was she feeling this way!

Naruto groans, starting to stand up as Moka barges into the cafeteria with a confused Tsukune trailing behind her. Moka smiles running towards Naruto leaping into his arms.

"Naruto, could I...drink your blood?" Looking away Moka blushes poking her fingers together shyly. Naruto arches a brow in confusion before exposing his neck to her. "Go on, take a bite."

Moka quickly bites down into his neck releasing a muffled moan as she sucks his blood. She begins to grind her body against him shivering in pleasure. This draws looks of disbelief from everyone, and a terrified look from Tsukune.

Naruto blinks before looking at the faces of the people assembled. "Something wrong?"

The others give a unanimous cry of yes, as Kurumu pulls Moka away from Naruto. The pink bimbo was trying to take her Naruto away! As a friend...yeah. Tamao walks up to Naruto giving him a curious look.

"What's going on?"

Naruto glances down at her with an annoyed look. "I don't even know, but what I do know is that I want my ramen!"

Giggling Tamao takes a seat next to Gaara giving him a smile. "Hi Gaara, I saw you in class I was wondering if you'd tell me about how you disappeared like that?"

Gaara and Naruto exchange looks before speaking up. "Trade Secret." Pouting Tamao wwatches the the girls bickering amongst themselves as Tsukune tries to play peace keeper. These guys sure were odd.

Gaara silently leaves the table, as he and Naruto prepare to leave the cafeteria, when a concerned Moka speaks up. "Naruto-kun, Gaara-san, where are you two going?"

Gaara stares at her, smirking as he can see her fidget under his gaze before speaking . "We're going to go call an old friend...we'll return soon." Nodding, Moka smiles. "Alright,be careful you guys." Smirking the two leave the lunchroom, heading to their shared condo suite at the top of the school. Eh, being hands for hire had its perks. The two walk in relative silence before Naruto speaks up.

"So, Gaara what do you think of this place ?" Giving his longtime friend a curious look he smiles a tad.

Gaara shrugs his shoulders before giving a ghost of a smile. "It seems...entertaining." Naruto chuckles, as the two walk the rest of the way back in relative silence.

Meanwhile, on some other part of the planet a man can be seen getting kicked out of a Karaoke bar.

"And stay out!"

The man brushes off his suit shaking his head. "I'll be back tomorrow fool, ya fool!" Killer bee sighs before turning his head to see a beautiful chocolate skinned woman with silver hair. "Whoa you're such a pretty young thang, mind giving your name~?" Giggling the woman holds a hand out to him with a charming smile. "Call me Kahlua...Kahlua Shuzen."

**Sorry guys, I'll update again in 48 hours. Be sure to drop a review, alright I'm out of here! Deity off!**


	7. Update

**Hey guys I'm sorry for the disappearance. I'll be returning next week, but with a vengeance! Two new chapters will be released for this story as well as for my upcoming titles: Jinchuuriki of Olympus, and Sage of Remnant. Just hold on guys, I'll be back. You can expect these and more next week. Happy Halloween guys!**


	8. Progression

**As promised, here's your new chapter. It's long overdue. **

Grinning Killer Bee accepts Kahlua's gloved white hand. With little subtlety, he gives the mocha skinned girl a once over giving a wolf whistle at what he sees. She was wearing a green linen dress, with white shoulder length gloves. The billowing dress did no justice to hiding her obvious curves, hell first sight he could guess she was about a D-cup, if not over. Giggling, Kahlua smiles serenely at the silver haired man before her, before turning on her heel towards a long black stretch limousine out in the center of the parking lot.

"Come with me, Mister Suzume."

Bee narrows his eyes at that. Suzume was his self-made moniker in the yokai world, yet not many could pinpoint him so easily in public.

**_"Bee I don't know about this. Don't you find it strange that this Shuzen girl just so happens to show up once you're kicked out of the club? Which speaking of, that was a terrible Karaoke of Don't Stop Believing.." _**Within Bee's mindscape, Gyuki sighs looking into the large pool of water that lies underneath him. The water served as a looking glass for the Bijuu, keeping the Bijuu up to date with the happenings of the world. Exhaling the large Bovine-Octupus hybrid shakes his head.

_**"It seems risky Bee. Don't make rash choices, that's all I'm saying. I'd rather not have to fight our way out of an avoidable situation." **_

"_Come on Eight-O why should we worry, if things get bad we'll win quick, fast, and in a hurry~" _

Chuckling to himself Killer Bee follows the woman to the limousine, whistling a low tune to himself. A man steps out of the Drivers seat, swiftly walking towards the back of the long vehicle, opening the door to reveal blood red satin seats and carpet. Kahlua not even acknowledging the Driver, slides into the vehicle, patting the seat next to her expectantly. Smirking Killer Bee gives the man a nod, before smoothly stepping in to take the seat next to the mocha skinned girl. The door closes, leaving the two to sit in silence, as Bee takes in his surroundings. The limousine was well furnished, the carpet and seat fabric was spotless, the dark mahogany wood was finely polished. Hanging from the ceiling a gold framed 36' inch flat screen hangs, glimmering in what little light provided. He offhandedly wondered what it would look like in the actual sunlight. The very image gave him a migraine.

"I was expecting some champagne, it would make the setting less lame~." Grinning Killer Bee tosses an arm around Kahlua's shoulder.

Kahlua giggles leaning into the ebony male, resting her head comfortably over his heart. "Try anything funny and I'll kill you." She says sweetly with an eye smile.

Paling, Killer Bee opens his mouth to speak just as the television screen flickers on. At first the screen is blank, with nothing but darkness, before slowly revealing a Masked Man. The man chuckles darkly before speaking. "Hello Suzume. I have a proposition for you.."

**-Break- **

Naruto sighs, hanging up his phone. All of his calls to Octopops went straight to voicemail, which was odd...maybe he was trying to make a mixtape again. Shuddering the blonde suppresses the memories of his previous attempts. To this day he still has a deep fear of stuffed animals.. Sighing the blonde sits up in bed, glancing towards the digital alarm clock on his bedside dresser. One forty five, it read. It was almost time for his next class but the question oh the hour was: Did he want to go? Glowing a dim golden color, a chakra constructed hand flies from Naruto's body, opening the room door as it disappears down the hall. Rustling can be heard from the kitchen as well as the slamming of a microwave door, with the all so familiar hum. Five minutes the later the Chakra construct lazily makes it's way back into the room with a cup of instant ramen in hand as well as chopsticks. Grinning, Naruto swipes the ramen from his chakra appendage as it vanishes, before chowing down on the Miso flavored ramen.

Within the seal Kurama sweatdrops, unable to believe what just happened. _**"Naruto...that was a grievous misuse of my power, you damn addict!" **_

_"Oi! Shut it furball, you don't know my struggle! Plus, it's not an addiction, it's true love!"  
><em>

Rolling his eyes the Bijuu forms a construct of crimson chakra, in the shape of a tail from the blondes tailbone. The tail swats the ramen cup out of the blondes hand, spilling it's contents onto the floor. A silence fills the room as Naruto's hair shades his eyes. Chuckling within the blonde's mindscape, the Kitsune rests his head on his arms closing his eyes with a victorious smirk on his face. Naruto enters his midscape closing his eyes as a large heavy duty chainsaw revs to life in his hands. Kurama's eyes snap open as he warily watches the blonde.

**_"Naruto, what are you doing...?" _**

_"Oh, nothing...I just noticed that you need a little shave off of the top." _

**_"St-Stay back you blonde psychopath! I WILL END YOU!" _**

Laughing maniacally the blonde lunges for the Kitsune, with a crazed look in his eys, giving a war cry. _"VIVA LA MISO RAMEN!" _

Throughout the school a shrill demonic cry can be heard. Kuyou's eyes snap open in the infirmary. "Master?" Somewhere in the Elemental Nations within the Gedo Statue, Six Bijuu look around wildly. "Kurama?" In the afterlife the Rikodou Sennin pauses in his chat with Kami. "Son?"

Gaara sighs, shaking his head, as he 'd left the condo minutes after seeing a golden hand making ramen in the kitchen. And people called him weird. Narrowing his eyes the redette, glares towards the tree line to his left. "You can come out now...I know you're there."

The sound of someone smacking their lips can be heard as Saizou, steps out from behind a tree. Grinning the delinquent grinds his teeth before pointing at Gaara. "You think you're tough, huh kid?!" Gaara's gaze lingers on Saizou for but a moment longer, before he turns, continuing on his way to class. Saizou growls, his jaw clenching as he performs a partial transformation on the left upper side of his body. With his now yokai powered left arm, the punk themed teen rips the tree behind him from the ground, hurling it at the redhead. The tree cuts through the air towards the redhead, before being forced to halt as a wall of sand surges forth from the ground, easily splintering the wood. Saizou's eyes widen, as sand pools around his feet before forming solid earthen spikes that puncture through his legs and arms. Saizou twitches in pain, uttering a silent cry as his blood slowly soaks into the sand, giving it a deathly red appearance.

Without turning around or even missing a beat in his slow stride Gaara's monotonous voice permeates the air like an agent of death. "The next time you even raise a finger to cause harm to me, or my friends I will slit your stomach open forcing you to watch as your organs pool around your legs.." Saizou passes out, not even hearing the rest of the threat made against him. As far as he was concerned the message was clear: Don't fuck with Gaara. Gaara chuckles to himself, willing the sand to lose it's shape, as granules of sand ooze from the large holes in the delinquents limbs. Glancing towards a branch directly above his head Gaara speaks to a raven.

"Fetch your nurse and clean this up, Ruby-san." The raven descends, landing to the left of him, before it slowly took the form of a person. Ruby warily looks towards the redhead, trying her best to maintain a stern gaze. "That was way too excessive Gaara-san!"

Scoffing Gaara narrows his teal eyes, taking a step towards the woman, making her take a step back as he speaks. "Your Headmaster was right to put us under his employ. The students here are idiots, and will only expose the Yokai race. If he has a problem with my methods, tell him drop it into my always growing complaint folder. It won't matter because I get shit done. Now out of my way _girl._"

With his part said, Gaara turns away walking off into the forest, leaving a terrified and slightly aroused Ruby. Inhaling sharply, Ruby does her best to calm her raging hormones. Casting a glance to where Gaara once stood, she blushes. _'I wonder what else he can use that sand for...' _Sighing to herself, Ruby begins to tend to Saizou's wounds, so he's safe for transport.

In the Headmasters office, chuckling can be heard. Flipping through the live camera feed on his laptop of the school grounds, Mikogami continues to chuckle. "These two will be great allies in the war to come...heh." Closing the laptop, he arches a brow at the two enrollment letters that landed on his desk from the mouth of a miniature wormhole. His interest piqued, he slowly reaches for and opens the letters. Reading the names of both candidates aloud, Mikogami shrugs, stamping them both for acceptance, tossing them into the pile. "Hm..Kahlua Shuzen, and Killer Bee. Shuzen I recognize, but I wonder who this Bee fellow is. Eh, time will tell."

Unbeknownst to him, the mics within his room captured every word, transmitting them to the Masked Mans chambers. Grinning to himself the Masked Man removes his mask, revealing long ebony hair and black calculating eyes. "All according to plan...soon I shall exact my revenge, and become whole again."

**Sorry if it's short guys, Sage of Remnant is really taxing my creativity. Be sure to leave a review, has my writing style improved, or no? Also give me some ideas on what you guys would like to see as a side arc. Fate series? Or Perhaps To-Love-Ru?  
>It's up to you guys! I'm also working on a catchphrase...maybe 'Deity's always watching!' or 'KyuDeity, away!' or better yet 'Burning like the nine-hells, Deity out.' So many choices...GAH!<br>**


End file.
